


Queen of pirates, princess of the sea

by vindoletta



Category: Empires & Puzzles (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Implied Femslash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindoletta/pseuds/vindoletta
Summary: Ariel nunca antes había conocido a alguien como ella.





	Queen of pirates, princess of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el prompt 214º de la comunidad de Dreamwidth Femslashficlets 
> 
> Based on Femslashficlets' #214 prompt, "adore"

La mujer de pie frente a ella en la sala del trono no se parecía en nada a las que Ariel estaba acostumbrada a ver.

No tenía brazos delicados. Los brazos de la pirata, morenos y musculosos, revelaban una vida de trabajo físico al aire libre. Las desgastadas ropas que vestía eran de lo más variopintas, como si en realidad fuesen de varias personas y épocas. No portaba armadura de ningún tipo, pero la forma inconsciente en que las manos callosas se aproximaban a la empuñadura de su daga envainada en el muslo le decía que no era precisamente reacia a la violencia.

Pero lo que capturó el interés y el corazón de la princesa de los océanos fue su mirada franca, su porte gallardo, su voz profunda y apasionada al defender sus convicciones. No se comportaba como los demás presentes en la sala, vasallos serviles que rogaban la salvación de sus hogares a un monarca extranjero; sino como una igual, como la reina de los piratas que era. 

Marjana, la que abrasaba la tierra a su paso.


End file.
